


Didactic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [515]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Just why does Tony prefer one night stands?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/28/2000 for the word [didactic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/09/28/didactic).
> 
> didactic  
> Fitted or intended to teach; conveying instruction; instructive; teaching some moral lesson; as, "didactic essays."  
> Inclined to teach or moralize excessively;moralistic.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #209 History.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Didactic

Tony darkly remembered his film history class in college. The teacher had a great fondness for using films as a didactic method to demonstrate various moral fortitudes. Her favorite had been to use any number of romantic comedies to demonstrate the folly of those in love. 

Between his father's many marriages and her as a teacher Tony had sworn never to fall in love. That's why he limited his relationship to one night stands. The one time he had considered otherwise, Wendy, had taken a very unfortunate turn and only reinforced his belief that he was better off without falling in love.

Now, though, he was torn. He no longer desired the one night stands and yet he couldn't bring himself to want anything longer either. Nor did he wish for no relationship. It was quite untenable and he did not know how to resolve it.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
